Power Rangers: Bio-Rythmic
|airdate = TBA |producer = RB-Man |author = Bili15Chaser |poster = Bili15Chaser's Power Rangers Bio Rythmic.jpg |previous = Power Rangers: Dynamic Blast |next = Power Rangers Turbine Charge (B15Chaser vers.)}} Power Rangers: Bio-Rythmic is a fanfictional of Power Rangers Series created by Bili15Chaser. It's based on . The opening theme would be "Electric Eye" by Judas Priest, according to what was performed in the first published trailer. Theme Song Bio-Rythmic Rangers, Go! (Electric Eye's version) Synopsis A long time ago, a team of heroes known as the Bio-Rhythmic Rangers sacrifice their lives after an evil threat tried to destroy their home planet. Years later, Beta-One, a robot arrived to Earth and has chosen five high-school seniors to save the world. Characters *'Fan Audition Cast' Rangers Allies *''Beta 0ne'' *''Tyler Scott'' *''Coming Soon'' *''TBA'' *''TBA'' Villains *Meeto Revolto *Aecyl *Maryl *Felycianna *Psycho-Cop *Evil Shine Bio-Rythmic (Rocky Donovan) *Aecyl Jr. *Machers *Giga Machers/ Neo Giga Machers *''TBA'' ADVICE: These names may be subject to change. More to be added by either Bili15Chaser or RB-Man. Arsenal To be confirmed/determined by either Bili15Chaser or RB-Man Zords To be confirmed/determined by either Bili15Chaser or RB-Man Episodes Season 1 # The Call of the Bio Megazord # Discovered by the New Force # The Destruction of Cyborgs # TBA # TBA # Arrow Smith # Bio What? # TBA # TBA # Brother vs. Brother # TBA # TBA # TBA # Bad Shine # Let it Shine # Shine Your Lines # TBA # TBA # Tina's Destiny # The End? Season 2 # Return of the Bio-Rythmic Power # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # Wrong Playtime # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # Ghosts # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # Rocky's Revenge # TBA # TBA # TBA # The Threat of the Meeto Moon # TBA # The End of the Beginning # The Final Battle More to be confirmed by either Bili15Chaser or RB-Man. Notes/Trivia * The series re-uses the elements of one of the 's projects rejected by media in 1986, which would initially be called exactly Bioman, which years later would be called Galaxy Rangers. * The names contain references of respective actors and characters, as well as those of the pilot project: ** Vic Scott is nominally inspired by Victor Lee (first name) and Jason Scott (last name). ** Ludi Jones was inspired by actors Ludi Lin and Walter Emmanuel Jones, both made Zack Taylor. ** The surname of Tina (Crystal) was inspired by the Trini of the Bioman pilot. ** Bill Campbell contains the first letters of the name and surname B. C., the same as 'B'illy 'C'ranston. ** Kira Hartley also contains the first letters of the name and surname K.H., the same as 'K'imberly 'H'art. ** Rocky Donovan was inspired by the first name for White Ranger (in which would be interpreted by Brad Hawkins), which would replace Tommy Oliver at . See Also - Super Sentai counterpart Category:Power Rangers Category:Bio-Rythmic Category:Pilot Adaptation Category:Readapt Category:Series Category:Bili15Chaser Category:RB-Man